


Legacy

by KingCastle



Series: Heritage Series [1]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCastle/pseuds/KingCastle
Summary: Amaris Delilah Hewitt happens to be the Daughter of Thomas Hewitt aka Leatherface. Though unlike the rest of her family she chose to live somewhat of a normal life, that life would not last forever and she knew it. At the eve of her graduation an unfortunate events leads her to a crossroad of choices. Will she take up the mantle of her father or will she ignore and strive for the life of normalcy that she always wanted??





	Legacy

The bell rang through the hallway, the shuffling of feet echoed through the halls as the student body of Fuller County High School sprung to life in the paint faded halls of the old school building. It was lunchtime and everybody was ready to chow down on the half decent cafeteria food offered to them. A slender girl with long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail made her way to the far end corner of the cafeteria, sitting down at the rounded table. This girl's name was Amaris Delilah H. but, she insist on being called Del instead. Everyone at school knew who she was, she was the freak girl from the abandoned town. The laughing stock of the school and the receiving end of the poisonous words that sprung up around the school. The subject of eyes and paper stuffed into her locker that had less than welcomed presents in them. 

Unwrapping the brown meat paper in front of her she revealed two sloppy put together sandwiches. The classic PB&J and a ham sandwich, that had an excess of butter squeezing out the sides. She sighed and retreated into her food, chewing on the stale break for minutes at a time before she actually was able to swallow the cardboard tasting food. Then a hand touched her shoulder ripping her from her daydream. "Hey Del! Lunch isn't time to daydream! You're almost falling into your sandwich!" She turned to look up at a curly haired girl about the same age as her, a pink backpack slung over her shoulder and one hand balancing a lunch tray that she set down next to Del, joining her on the table. That was America, she was her only friend since elementary. She used to live in the same town as Del lived in before her family moved to the next town over. Del sat up and smiled "I was just thinking about what surprise would await me in my locker today", said Del as she ripped up the last pieces of her sandwich and popped them in her mouth. America tilted her head and shook it "Probably something gross again. You should tell the teachers, they can help y 'now?" Del let out a huff and groan "You know I can't! They would want to talk to my dad and you know he can't! They would take me away!" as she finished her sentence the bell to dismiss lunch rung but, a voice interrupted from the speaker "Would Amaris H. please report to the principles office" The crowd fell silence and heads turned towards the bearer of the name. Del stopped and slowly sunk down into the shirt. Quickly gathering her belongings and speed walking out of the cafeteria. Something hit the back of her head. She wanted to turn but didn't want to pay attention to her oppressors, as she closed the door behind her and walked up to the front of the school where a police officer was waiting for her. Her head shot up and her face grew hot, did something happen? Why was there a police officer? He wasn't part of school security, his uniform was to fancy for that. He turned to face her. "Amaris Hewitt? Please follow me." She said not a word but fixed a strand of loose hair from her eye and followed the Officer into the large front office of the school. The secretary looked up at her and said not a word. Down the long hallway and into the principles office, she walked, on heel with the officer.

The principle was a small petite woman who looked like she was in the wrong decade with her large brim glasses, long skirt and woolly sweater over a white hemp. She turned to face them both and beckoned them to sit down. Del did as she was told and let her head hang low, a feeling in her gut left her feeling sick and almost pale. "Miss H., please sit up straight we are a school not a prison. You are not in trouble" The sick feeling faded slightly but it still left a bad taste in her mouth as she looked up at her principle. The name tag on her desk stating that her last name was Smith. How original... "We got a call today from your family that you should come home immediately. Officer brown here has offered to take you home. But it's a concern to us that you do not live in the city itself but the next town over. May I ask why?" Del didn't move, but opened her mouth to talk "My mother died when I was very young. My dad and I live with my grandparents that own a plantation house over there. We don't have enough money to move to a new home so we stay there...", she leaned back against the seat, heat rising again in her face. Principle Smith nodded and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "My condolences, to you. Do you think you might have an idea why they called you home?" She looked up to Del from under her glasses, making her feel uncomfortable for a second. "Probably my Dad...he's had some health problems for a while now and I want to be there for him." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hoping that the lie will go undetected by the lady dragon's gaze. Ms. Smith laid down the pen and waved them off "very well. They did state it was a family emergency. Officer Brown will bring you home." Del looked at the police officer that stood by the door. He was a large white man with a Full ginger beard and blue eyes. He huffed and waved her off to follow him. They walked out his patrol car reading 'Fuller County PD' it reminded her of her uncle Hoyt's care that head about the same thing but instead it had been the sheriff department. She stepped into the car, pulling her leather brown backpack into her lap and watching as the car drove off the school lot and onto the dirt road ahead. 

The drive was only 10 minutes but it felt hours to her. None said a word and she held up a hand and pointed to faded white plantation house in the distance "That's where I live. I can walk the rest", she echoed. "Are you sure miss? I heard there are bad people out here". Del nodded her head "I've been walking to and from school since I was a freshmen, I can take care of myself" before she could hear him talk any more Del slammed the door of the police cruiser shut and started down the dirt gravel road. There were abandoned homes to the left and right of her, but they seemed to look barely aged. It had only been a week after the meat packing factory shut down and everyone left town. Some people still lived here but they usually were older couples that didn't have no money or were to old to move to a new place. As she drew nearer to her own home, she spotted a large figure in the distance, walking towards her. It seemed to be carrying something in it's hand, making them slightly lopsided. Del sped up her step and almost broke into a run as the figure became clearer in the distance. It was a tall and bulky man, bigger than 6 ft tall and a good 300 pounds of raw strength. He was wearing a dirty apron over even dirtier clothes, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. His face was covered in thick oily brown hair that feel all the way to the crook of his neck. His face was all but covered up by a leather pig skin mask that reached around his nose, only leaving his eyes exposed to the sun. Del finally broke into a sprint and seemed to jump into the man's arms, his free hand wrapping around her waist and holding her up with ease. She hugged him and then squirmed a bit to be let go, sliding down from his grasp and landing with both feet down on the ground, turning to pick up her backpack, slinging it around her shoulder as his now free hand held her shoulder and pulled her close "Yeah, I missed you too Papa", she whispered as she walked side by side with him down the dirt road.


End file.
